


Crazy threesome: Aftermath

by Lassie_306



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Curses, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassie_306/pseuds/Lassie_306
Summary: Komicky podaný dobře známý příběh světově oblíbené videohry.Slouží k pobavení, nesmí se brát příliš vážně.Děkuji!
Kudos: 1





	1. ,,Jo! Já žiju!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I tried very hard but writing in english is just not as easy as I though, so if you're not from Czech republic (c'mon, I can't be the only one) and want to read this...creation (???) then you can easily press the button in the top right corner to translate the whole page.  
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujin's pow

,,Okamžitě přestaň Liu Kangu, nebo nás všechny vyhodíš do vzduchu!" zařval Shang Tsung, jako kdyby mu někdo právě oznámil, že se Shao Kahn rozhodl udělat z jeho pracovny historicky první Outworldskou zmrzlinárnu. Ale mě to nezajímalo. Po sto letech jsem byl konečně volný! Byl jsem tak nadšený, že jsem v tu chvíli, kdy jsme vystoupili z portálu začal radostně výskat a pak i zpívat. ,,Jo! Já žiju!! Vidíte to všichni? Přežil jsem milion let ve vakuu s touhle zabedněnou fosílií! A samozřejmě úplně bez jakýchkoliv psychických následků! Hallelujah!" V tom zápalu jsem vyskočil a udělal salto, jenže jsem to nějak nevychytal a přistál na Raidenovi, který bohužel nestihl uhnout, protože měl evidentně moc práce s tím naučit svoje obočí létat. Musel jsem se dost silně kousnout do rtu, abych se nerozesmál jako pacient psychiatrické léčebny v recidivě, když jsem sledoval, jak můj mocný bratr s vykulenýma očima na vrch hlavy střídavě otvírá a zavírá pusu jako ryba na suchu.  
,,Slez z toho chudáka, než ho udusíš," protočil očima Nightwolf stojíc velice nezaujatě stranou, jakoby se bál, aby ode mě něco nechytil. Uraženě jsem se zvedl.  
,,Fujine? Nightwolfe?" Liu Kang vypadal zmateně, což mu nemůžu mít za zlé. Kdyby se zničehonic objevil portál někde z tramtárie a z něj vylezl někdo vzhledem připomínajícím hnijící kostru, co zrovna vykopali někde v Chaosrealmu a začal mi do všeho kecat, taky bych raději nechal vybouchnout celou planetu.  
,,Povol svoji magii, než se hodiny rozbijí," velice vážně upřel svůj pohled na ten obří kus plný písku a já začal přemýšlet o tom, kam pojedu na dovolenou. Slyšel jsem, že Netherrealm je touhle dobou nádherný. Teplíčko, lávová jezera...mohl bych si tam roztáhnout lehátko a pozorovat zázraky přírody, jako například jak Drahmin a Moloch mučí všechny ty nebohé duše, které prostě nikdo jiný než Quan Chi nechce. Jo, to by šlo. Budu první bůh v pekle.  
Liu Kang konečně dokázal odtrhnout ruce od toho krámu. Můj bratr se stále snažil popadnout dech a tvářil se u toho jako naštvaný mořský ježek, což mě docela urazilo, protože jasně přeháněl. Všichni čtyři jsme tedy čekali, až se dá dohromady a uráčí se nám říct, co má na srdci, jestli teda nějaké má. Po dvou hodinách jsem to vzdal a praštil sebou na zem, že budu počítat hvězdičky. Když jsem napočítal tak do tří miliard, ozval se zvuk, jako když buvola protáhnete štěpkovačem, jenž probudil Shang Tsunga opírajícího se o hůl. No, a ten se tak lekl, že trhl hlavou a knockoutoval tím Nightwolfa, co ležel vedle něho na Komovi. Pak se to seběhlo rychle. Komo zařval a vrhl se na čaroděje. Shang Tsung se rozkřičel taky a začal utíkat. Bohužel si nevšiml mé maličkosti rozjímající v trávě a zakopl. Jenomže tím narušil mou rovnováhu a oba jsme se v chumlu rozkutáleli z kopce. Zachoval jsem naprosto chladnou hlavu a celou cestu křičel a i přes svou nenávist hlubokou jako černá díra jsem se Shang Tsunga držel jako klíště, protože jestli jsem si kvůli němu měl zpřelámat všechny kosti v těle, byl jsem pevně rozhodnutý stáhnout ho s sebou. Když jsme se konečně zastavili, přestal jsem křičet, protože jsem si vykřičel hlasivky, takže ze mě vycházely jenom takové chraplavé zvuky, něco jako když se vám ucpe větračka. Shang Tsung rozzlobeně vyprskl hlínu.  
,,Ty jsi fakt úplný kopyto, Fujine. Nevěděl jsem, že můžeš udělat ještě něco pitomějšího než sám sebe rozmetat v tornádu, ale tohle už jsi přehnal."  
Nasupeně jsem se zpod něho vyškrábal a nabodl se na větev. ,,Jau," zachraptěl jsem a chytil se za polepšovnu - tím myslím krk.  
,,Tys o mě zakopl, ty šašku," obořil jsem se na něho, jenže kvůli těm hlasivkám to znělo spíš: ,,Thys o mhe zakophl ty shaasku," takže si z toho stejně asi nic moc nedělal. Všiml jsem si, jak se k nám z téhož kopce blíží jakási oranžová chlupatá koule a rychle mi došlo, o co se jedná. Nechal jsem Shanga Shangem a jako rachejtle vyletěl zpátky na kopec. S okouzlujícím úsměvem jsem si to přistál přímo mezi Raidenem a Liu Kangem, kteří stále netušili, co se tady kruci děje, jelikož Nightwolf byl pořád v bezvědomí a nemohl nic vysvětlit.  
,,Můžeš nám laskavě vysvětlit, co se to tady děje, bratře?" zeptal se přísně Raiden a já otevřel pusu. Jenomže pak mi došlo, že vlastně nemůžu mluvit. V tu chvíli se ozval další křik. Všichni se za ním otočili a uviděli Shang Tsunga, jak se plazí po kopci nahoru a medvěda, který mu dělal společnost a spokojeně něco nesl v zubech. Když přišel blíž, ukázalo se, že ho Komo kousl do zadku a tohle jsou cáry jeho oblečení. I přes svou němotu jsem se poroučel k zemi smíchy a po deseti minutách jsem začal dokonce i škytat, což bylo vzhledem k okolnostem mimořádně bolestivé.  
No...takhle si asi nikdo začátek záchrany světa nepředstavoval.


	2. ,,Máme tu dokonce i šmouly!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shang Tsung's pow

,,Tak to ani omylem! Já s touhle zahořklou zkamenělinou rozhodně nikam nejdu! Strávil jsem s ním bůh ví jak dlouho ve Voidu a rozhodně to nehodlám opakovat!"  
Nightwolf si dal ruce vbok a zamračil se tak, že se zatáhlo i nebe, což je obdivuhodné, protože tady, na konci světa ani žádná atmosféra nebyla. Jak je možné, že se nikdo neudusil je mi dodnes záhadou. Nicméně, jeho popis mé osoby mne velice, ehm, popudil, protože po honičce s medvědem jsem samozřejmě neměl nijak zvlášť dobrou náladu.  
Zašklebil jsem se. ,,Měl by sis dávat pozor komu říkáš zkamenělina, Manitou Ravene."  
Na to jsem měl co dělat, abych se vyhnul letícímu tomahawku.  
,,Tak se uklidníme pánové," vložil se do toho Raiden, ,,zaprvé, oba jste staří a zadruhé, všichni tři prostě půjdete sebrat tu korunu, ať můžeme konečně restartovat časovou linii a tečka. Závisí na tom osud celého světa a já nedovolím aby fakt, že se z hloubi duše nesnášíte zapříčinil naši smrt."  
Přísně si nás tři změřil pohledem, kterému jsme taky všichni uhnuli očima.  
,,Tak jo," zavrčel Nightwolf, ,,ale zkus jenom naznačit zradu a rozbiju ti lebku."  
Znovu jsem se ušklíbl. Měl bych za to dostávat zaplaceno.  
,,Jestli rozbíjíš lebky tak dobře, jak umíš házet, tak to se myslím nemám vůbec čeho bát."  
Už jsem cítil, jak budu umírat. Fujin mu naštěstí zatlačil do hrudi, takže to vypadalo jako v těch pitomých dětských pohádkách, kde jeden má takhle nataženou ruku a druhý prostě jde na místě, dokud se tímhle způsobem neprokope až někam do Číny. Až na to, že Nightwolf se samozřejmě nikam neprokopal, i když bych si rozhodně nestěžoval. Zničehonic se všechno kolem zahalilo do písku a začalo se točit.

Cítil jsem se jak po víkendovým flámu v Outworldu. Když se tornádo zastavilo, pořád ještě se mi točila hlava.  
,,Sakra, tak tohle se nepovedlo," vzdechl Fujin. Natáhl jsem ruku a chtěl k němu udělat pár kroků blíž, jenže jak se mi všechno točilo, rozplácl jsem se přímo do rozpáleného písku, přičemž jsem nedopatřením sejmul jednoho Tarkatana, za což se mu dodatečně omlouvám.  
,,Uff," vydal jsem ze sebe. Nightwolf se začal smát.  
,,Měl by ses raději zvednout."  
To se začal tlemit jako magor i Fujin. Netušil jsem, jestli jim z toho cestování časem ruplo v kouli, nebo prostě z toho sluníčka dostali úžeh. Pak mi to docvaklo. Rychlostí namydleného blesku jsem se postavil a snažil se co nejvíc zakrýt tu díru po medvědím útoku, jenže jsem se asi zvedl moc rychle, protože jsem šel zase okamžitě k zemi. A tentokrát to se mnou odnesli oba dva. ,,Ugh," zavrčel Fujin, ,,já se zcvoknu, už podruhý za den na zemi a zase kvůli tobě."  
Chvíli jsem čekal, až přestanu vidět trojitě a rozhlédl se kolem.  
,,Koloseum," rozhodl jsem se jeho poznámku velkoryse ignorovat, jenže pak jsem uviděl Kitanu bojující se Shao Kahnem, ,,no to si ze mě dělá Onagovu zadnici! Co tady děláme? Vážně, ten mnich má jeden jedinej úkol a totálně to pos-" ,,Dobře, dobře, uber plyn," přerušila mě ta blonďatá princezna, ,,zvedejte se, schováme se tam," ukázala ke dveřím zabudovaným v zemi.  
Nějak jsme se jeden přes druhého ještě chviličku plácali, než jsme byli schopní se zvednout a urychleně doběhnout ke dveřím, což samozřejmě vůbec nevypadalo nápadně.  
Octli jsme se ve vězení.  
,,Tak to byl vskutku geniální nápad, Sherlocku," rozhodil jsem naštvaně rukama, ,,proč čekat, než nás někdo přijde zamordovat a zavře nás sem, když to můžeme zcela dobrovolně udělat za něj. Vážně, vy v tom Earthrealmu jedete nějaký sebevražedný atentáty nebo co, hlavně, že všichni nadávají na Outworld, ale tady se aspoň vraždíme NAVZÁJEM."  
Při svém lamentování jsem si v rohu místnosti všimnul nějaké modré šmouhy a zajásal.  
,,Vidíte, my jsme tady takoví machři, že tu máme dokonce i šmouly," popadl jsem tu šmouhu a natáhl jí blíž ke klukům, aby na ní líp viděli, no, minimálně líp, než já, ,,ále, vždyť ty nemáš čepičku! Pryč s tebou ty levná napodobenino!"  
Fujin i Nightwolf na mě zírali, jako bych právě spadl z višně, když jsem tu šmouhu nakopl, že přeletěla místnost a rozplácla se o mříže.  
,,U všech Prastarých," zamumlal Fujin a Nightwolf se flákl dlaní do čela.  
,,To byl Kollector!"  
Snažil jsem se na tu věc zaostřit, ale stejně jsem viděl úplný houby, takže to stejně bylo k volovu.  
,,No jistě," řekl jsem, jako bych to celou dobu věděl, ,,no tak jdeme! Na co čekáme?"

,,Ne, pojďme na tvůj ostrov teď, žádné další zdržování," zamračil se Nightwolf (všimli jste si, že to je 99,9% toho, co dělá?) a rozhazoval přitom rukama, jak při islámské motlitbě.  
Já jsem si mezitím sedl na pařez. Hlava se mi sice už netočila, ale z pohledu na ně dva se mi dělalo špatně.  
,,Kdybychom tam šli teď, riskujeme, že narazíme přímo do Cetrion," zakroutil jsem hlavou a ignoroval dýky letící z jeho očí, ,,a vy dva jste tak neschopní, že byste to ještě vzali doslova."  
Oba dva mě velice důkladně probodli pohledem, načež se začali hašteřit, jak starý manželský pár o tom, co dělat dál. Chviličku jsem si prohlížel nedaleký kmen zajímavého tvaru, když mi došlo, že mi vlastně připomíná jednu starou známou...  
Vyskočil jsem z pařezu.  
,,Mám to!" zahalekal jsem na ně, abych je přiměl věnovat mi pozornost a pak udělal dramatickou pomlku.  
,,Sindel."  
No...a pak se Nightwolf zatvářil, jako bych mu zrovna narval do pusy čtyři různé druhy citrónů.  
Jo, jsem prostě geniální.


End file.
